Heroes' Hearts: Sailor, Samurai, Duelist
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: The Sailor Scouts and Ronin Warriors join Yugi and his friends during the Duelist Kingdom Tournament. Mystery, Adventure, and Hilarity abound. I own nothing but the cards used by the Sailor Scouts and the Ronin Warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**Heroes' Hearts: Sailor, Samurai, and Duelist**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Author's Notes: Well darn it folks, here we go again. Out of ideas for updates for some of my existing stories, and getting too full of ideas not to write another one, if only to get at least some form of work done.**

 **Please forgive Any and ALL OOC, (Out-Of-Character), that I make Any and ALL of the characters in this. It's hard to remember how who is like when you only have YouTube, Hulu, or Netflix to guide your hand, as opposed to getting them all on DVD.**

 **I really need gift cards, I don't care if from eBay, Amazon, or wherever, just so long as I can get my hands on: Yu-Gi-Oh, (Seasons 1 & 4 at the very least), Sailor Moon Seasons 1 through 3, and Ronin Warriors Complete Series on DVD.**

 **Story Synopsis: The Sailor Scouts and Ronin Warriors join Yugi and Friends in the Duelist Kingdom Tournament. But if our young Heroes are joining together, does this mean that the Villains from each Anime are joining together as well?**

 **Standard Disclaimer: (Only here in Chapter 1 so PAY ATTENTION!) Yu-Gi-Oh? Kazuki Takahashi and 4Kids Entertainment. Sailor Moon? Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation. Ronin Warriors? Ragoya TV. The Cards used by the Sailors and the Ronins? About the only things here that ARE Mine!**

 **Stage 1: Quest Begins: Heroes Unite!**

The group were sitting outside of Domino High School. A boy of fourteen with spiky, tri-colored hair named Yugi Moto, a pair of tall boys named Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor; Joey blond and Tristan with brown hair, and a girl with brown hair and blue eyes named Tea Gardner.

Then there were the appareent quintets; One of all boys and one of all girls.

One boy with long black hair, one with blond hair that covered his right eye, one with reddish-brown hair, aand two with headbands. One, a boy with dark blue, perhaps purple hair, named Kento Rei Faun, wore a yellow headband. The other, Rowen Hashiba, had blue hair and wore a blue headband.

Thn there were the five girls. One with short blue hair, one with long raven-black hair, one with brown hair in a ponytail, and two blondes; One with a red bow in her hair, one with odangos and two buns on top.

Ryo Sanada, the one with black hair, Sage Date with the blond hair over his eye, and Cye Mouri with the red-brown.

Then the girls were; Serena Tsukino, (The girl with the odangos,) Mini Aino, (Red bow,) Lita Kino, (Ponytail brunette,) Rei Hino, and Amy Mizuno.

Of course, all ten of them had been transfered to Domino recently, but they'd all taken a rather quick liking to Yugi and his friends.

"So what's the deal?" asked Serena. "He just sends you this tape and glove, then just zaps your gramps into nowhere?"

Yugi nodded, his eyes downcast. Ryo gently knelt beside the small teen.

"We'll get him back," he said.

"I care for Gramps too," Joey piped up. "But I got my own loved oneto fight for." The group turned and gasped. Jeoy continued:

"My little Sister, Serenity, has had problems with her eyes since she was born. Now the doctors say it's only a matter of time before they can't repair her eyes, even with surgery."

"That must be so rough," said Lita, patting Joey on the shoulder. Joey glanced up, and grinned.

"With friends like you guys behind us, there's no way we can lose." Joey shot Yugi a sly smile. Yugi sent a smile of his own, but a gentler one.

"Not that we can afford to make any mistakes anyway, with each of us fighting for a loved one."

The Girls looked at Serena while the guys gazed at Ryo. Sure, only the guys might have been given a Dueling Glove with two Star Chips, but after hearing about what Yugi and Joey were going through, they all decided to help. So the guys had each given one of their chips to each of the girls.

"So then let's do it." Kento cheered. "We'll find this guy and take him down together."

"All of us!" Tea cheered.

"Thanks guys." Yugi said.

"What are friends for?" Joey asked, holding out his hand. The others joined in.

 **Two days later...**

The group were now making their way onto the ship. All of the ones with Star Chips slowly but surely moving _down_ the line, and _up_ the ramp.

Of course they'd all decided to pair off into teams of two and pack for the trip.

But as Coincidence would have it, the teams were as follows:

Yugi and Joey

Tristan and Tea

Ryo and Rei

Amy and Cye

Kento and Mina

Sage and Lita

Rowen and Serena

"Tough crowd huh?" asked a girl with long blond curls. "Hope none of you lame brains cheer too hard."

"Who does she think she is?" Serena grumbled.

Apparently the girl had heard Serena's remark.

"The name's Mai. Mai Valentine," she answered. Mina and Serena scoffed in annoyance.

From the corner of her eye, Serena caught sight of a boy with blue hair in a green jacket.

"Yugi Moto?" he asked, catching sight of Yugi, Ryo and Serena.

"Yes?" Yugi replied.

"Might I ask you to come over and let me look over the cards you crushed Seto Kaiba with?"

"Uh, sure." Yugi responed. Serena gently gripped his shoulder.

"You don't even know him."

"Dat's Weevil Underwood," Joey said. "Word has it he's the Regional Champ."

Together, Yugi, Joey, Serena, and Ryo slowly approached the Insect Duelist.

"Looks like some duelists are trading cards to strengthen their decks before the Tournament," Weevil mused, grinning. "No trading to build up your decks?"

"My Grandpa gave me the best cards in the game," Yugi replied.

"My brother Sammy thinks his cards can help," Serena said.

"Yuli talked about the cards in the deck he built me non-stop," Ryo said, blushing slightly.

"Well might I please see your Exodia cards?" Weevil asked again. Yugi opened the Deck Box and held them out. Weevil stared as he took them. Then his face spit into an evil grin.

"Say goodbye to Exodia!" he shouted, throwing the five cards overboard.

"No! My cards!" Yugi cried. In the excitement, apparently Weevil had disappeared.

Serena gently hugged Yugi from behind, while Ryo patted his shoulder.

"We'll get him back. You'll see."

"He'll get what he deserves," Ryo added, massaging Yugi's shoulder.

 **Sunrise:**

The group were all standing at the railing. The sun was rising, the island was in sight... It seemed there was nothing that could ruin this epic moment for our young Heroes.

Or so they hoped until the Tournament began...

 **So there's Stage 1 Complete. Sorry I didn't quite get to the island or the start of the Tournament.**

 **I've said it before, and will gladly say it again: You Readers really need to hand me some ideas. And it's really hard with only Netflix and Hulu to remind me, as opposed to DVD.**

 **Don't forget to check over my other stories too. And if it says: Complete: No, be sure to give it a good number of Reviews with lots of ideas I can try to work with.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


	2. Tricks, Traps, and Taunts

**Heroes' Hearts: Sailor, Samurai, Duelist**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Author's Notes: Sorry for the ridiculously long hiatus, folks. Had lots of other stuff going on and trying to write other stories to keep my readers entertained.**

 **Last we left off, our young Heroes had arrived at Duelist Kingdom Island, and the Sailor Scouts and Ronin Warriors had joined them.**

 **But the great news is: I've been watching the Duelist Kingdom episodes on Netflix, so I should remember how things go. (At least in a few episodes)**

 **Oh yeah! I also did the math, and with 5 Sailors, 5 Ronins, and Yugi and Joey, that makes twelve duelists. Who here is good enough at math to correctly guess how many Star Chips they all need to enter the castle? But don't worry, I came up with a really great idea as to get them all 10 Star Chips, so they ALL get in! Who here remembers the duel between Yami and Panik? What did you all notice about Panik?**

 **Acknowledgements:**

 **RobynHood3: I really enjoy your story: A Witchy Idea: Yu-Gi-Oh. You have got me really pumped about the double duel of Yugi and Joey versus the Paradox Twins! I left you a review asking you to get to that battle really quick, and with everything I've got going on in my life now; Koncepts Martial Arts, Work, and trying to find my own place, please don't keep me waiting! Have you read any stories by Heroine of the Valley? You should! They're great, especially "GameGirl's Ronin Experience", and "GameGirl's SM Experience"!**

 **Heroine of the Valley: Your stories, and how you throw yourself right into the middle of the action, just absolutely energizes me! So I tried to think of a way to do my own series of similar stories. Except: Since they don't do the shows I like, e.g: Sailor Moon and Ronin Warriors, I sort of have to resort to Daydreaming as to enter their worlds. Sailor Moon especially since about the only thing of the DIC English Dub you can find is the Promise of the Rose movie on YouTube anymore. Can you believe that garbage?!**

 **Stage 2: Tricks, Traps, and Taunts.**

The group had arrived on the island, and were now standing in front of the castle. Then there appeared a man on the balcony. He had long silver hair that covered his left eye, and wore a red suit.

"Greetings and welcome, Duelists all!" he called out cheerily. "I am Maximillion Pegasus! Welcome to my Duelist Kingdom. As you all know, you're the best of the best of Duelists."

Serena gently gripped Rowen's hand. Rowen, too busy listening to Pegasus, was paying no attention, and therefore completely oblivious.

"To track your progress in the tournament," Pegasus continued, "you each have been given a Dueling Glove." Which he held in his right hand. "And two Star Chips!" He held up his left hand, palm up as not to drop the two tiny gold chips. "Each Duelist that manages to gain ten chips will earn their right to enter my castle and face me in one epic, winner take all, final duel!"

 _'And I'm going to be the one to earn that duel, you snake!'_ Yugi thought with a grimace. _'You took away my grandpa! And you'll pay for it.'_

"You all will have one hour to prepare your decks, and yourselves," said Pegasus. "Once the skies light up with fireworks, the games will begin!"

And with that, our young Heroes made their way to figure out how to best prepare for the challenges that awaited them.

"What are you going to do without Exodia?" Serena asked Yugi.

"No sweat. My grandpa built his deck using the best cards in the whole game. They won't let us down."

"Dat's right," Joey added with a grin. "And my cards ain't so bad either."

 **# # #**

Finally, the loud explosions and colorful sparks of the fireworks could be seen and heard in the sky. The signal that the games had officially begun.

"Hey guys, look!" Kento called out. "Isn't that Weevil?"

Sure enough, ahead of them was standing a grinning boy in a green jacket, with blue hair and yellow glasses.

"You bloody grasshopper!" Cye cried. "Get back here and fight!"

But instead of meeting them head on, Weevil turned and ran into the forest.

"Don't let that little grub get away!" Lita cried. And the group gave chase.

After they had been running for a while, there came the sound of buzzing. Suddenly, there were moths everywhere.

"AAAH! Gross! Major disgust-o-rama!" Serena cried, shielding her cheeks with her forearms.

"Is he running like the coward he is?" Sage asked.

"Of course he is!" Joey snapped.

"I was going to ask, 'or is he leading us into a trap?'" Sage finished.

Then they found him, waiting beside what looked like a giant stage with a booth on either side; One red, the other blue.

"It's a Dueling Arena!" Yugi cried.

"This ain't gonna be like the duels back home folks," Joey added.

"'Step into my parlor' said the Spider to the Flies," Weevil mocked the group. Then he turned to Yugi. "Well, Yugi. I was hoping you'd show up here. You took the bait, and fell into my trap again."

"You tricked us again, like you did with the Exodia cards!" Raye called.

"It's time you answer for what you did on the boat!" Yugi addressed Weevil. Then suddenly, there came a bright glow from the pyramid-shaped trinket hanging from the string around Yugi's neck.

 _ **'Yu-Gi-Oh!'**_

When Yugi opened his eyes again, they had changed from 'Innocent Amethyst', to 'Sharp Violet'

"Weevil, I accept your challenge." said the Spirit of the Puzzle.

So Yugi entered the blue booth, while Wevil took the red one.

"How about a taste of my Killer Needle?" Weevil asked, placing his card on the field. "This field is part forest, part wastland. And do you know what thrives in the forest? The mighty insects! Ha ha ha!"

"That must pput Yugi at a huge disadvantage." Amy cried.

"Unless Yugi has monsters that do well and get the power up from the Wasteland," Lita added.

"Oh give it a rest already!" piped a familiar annoying voice. The group turned, and it took everything and then some for some members, (Serena, Ryo, Kento, and Lita,) not to try and strangle the speaker; Mai Valentine.

"Everyone who's anyone knows a little runt like Yugi can't beat a Regional Champion like Weevil," Mai continued. "You little babies can do all the cheering you want, but it won't help Yugi out one bit."

"I summon the Mamoth Graveyard!" called the Spirit. "My skeletal mamoth will match your buzzing bug point for point. Attack!"

The skeletal elephant charged towards the huge yellow bee. And with a ground-shaking crash... the mamoth vanished?

"What?!" Lita cried.

 _'That battle should have been a stalemate,'_ Yugi thought. _'but there's something Weevil must know'_

"Hah! My mighty insects thrive in the forest part of this field."

"Guess again." said the Spirit. Weevil looked at the field, and gasped as his Needle vanished in a white flash. Weevil looked at the screen on his side.

"You seem not to notice that my mamoth also gained power... from the wasteland side of this field. As I said, my monster matched yours, point for point."

Weevil growled in disgust.

"All right! Squashed that bug like a pancake! Woo!" Serena cheered, bouncing up and down.

"Your voice, and hairstyle, are so annoying!" Mai chided.

"Not as annoying as your voice and attitude!" Kento shouted.

After several turns had passed, Weevil had built up a massive force of insects to attack the Spirit.

"My all-powerful insects will deplete your defenses and crush you in one fatal, ferocious assault!" Weevil bragged.

"Don't be so sure." Spirit said. He flipped up a trap card. "You fell for my own trap, Weevil. Now it's too late to stop the attack you just called on my Dark Magician."

A figure with blue hair and dressed in purple robes and armor appeared. But so did a rainbow-colored shield, protecting him from a laser blast from the insect Weevil had equipped with the cannon and armor.

"Mirror Force stops your attack, and reflects it right back to your side of the field!"

In a barrage of noise; Cheering from the Sailors, Ronins, and Yugi's friends, and explosions from the field, it was somewhat difficult to make out Weevil's scream, and Mai's gasp of terror at the Spirit's move. Then the field was covered in a cloud of grey smoke.

"I have depleted your attack force," said Spirit. "Now you have no monsters."

Weevil grinned, an evil sly look.

"I lied. You've yet to crush my greatest monster. I summon this!" He threw a card down, and a tiny green catterpillar appeared.

 _'It's just a harmless Petit Moth. That's no threat. What's he up to?'_ Yugi thought.

"What's that slimy scorpion up to?" Serena asked what Yugi, and the Spirit, were thinking.

"Why thank you," Weevil replied to Serena's insult as though it were a compliment. "And I think you'll find my Petit Moth comes better equipped when I play the Cocoon of Evolution." The green moth sealed itself into a giant purple cocoon.

"And let me guess," Rowen asked. "That cocoon gets a power bonus from the Forest side of the field too?"

"That's right Hun," Mai replied with a devious smirk.

"My Cocoon is now powerful enough to withstand any of your monsters' attacks. You'll never break it open before my ultimate monster hatches to destroy you!" Weevil bragged.

 _'I'd better build a defense, just in case'_ Yugi thought.

"Beaver Warrior, Defense Mode!" Yami said, placing his card. A small beaver in armor and carrying a short sword appeared in a kneeling position.

"Aww, what a cute little critter!" Serena smiled, pink hearts for eyes.

"Oh please," Mai grumbled. "Get me a vomit bag." Serena, Lita, Kento, Ryo, and Sage glared at her.

When next it was the Spirit's turn, he drew a real winning combo.

"Yes! I play Curse of Dragon!" He placed his card, and a beige dragon with head, neck, wings and tail appeared, screeching like a great majestic bird.

"Nesst I play my Burning Land Magic card. Curse of Dragon, Dragon Flame!" At his command, the great dragon breathed out a powerful flame towards the forest part of the Dueling Field.

"What's he doing?" Ryo asked.

"Now, Weevil," Spirit said. "I have burned away your forest, taking away your Insect monsters' power bonus!" The Cocoon's Defense strength dropped back to its original 2000.

Then Spirit attacked with his other monster.

"Gaia the Fierce Knight! Attack his Cocoon of Evolution!"

The armored warrior gripped both his red lances as his stallion charged to the great purple mass. The lance pierced the barrier!

"Ha ha ha ha!" Weevil cackled.

"What? What is it you find so amusing?" Spirit asked.

"So you broke the cocoon open one turn early," Weevil said. "You haven't stopped the evolution of my ultimate monster!"

From the cocoon appeared a giant green bug, with great red eyes, and huge wings.

"Now Ultimate Great Moth," Weevil commanded with an evil grin, "Poison Hurricane!"

"Very well then," Spirit responded, "we'll settle this in the sky!"

He quickly threw down a green card from his hand. Beaver Warrior was shattered by the force of Weevil's hurricane attack, but Gaia was nowhere to be seen in the cloud of dust.

"Your knight is gone and your Life Points with him!" Weevil exclaimed.

"Look again." Spirit spoke in a quiet tone. When the dust settled, there was Gaia, sitting on the back of Curse of Dragon, red lances in both hands.

"Whoa! His knight can ride the dragon?" Rowen asked.

"You see, Weevil," said Spirit, "I quickly used my Polymerization card. If I have two compatible monsters, I can fuse them into one mighty powerhouse of a monster. Now my Gaia the Dragon Champion is strong enough to go head-to-head with your Great Moth."

"Hee hee hee hee. As you said when I thought I'd beaten your knight, 'Look Again'" said Weevil.

Sure enough, there was toxic fumes in the air, and Gaia was losing power.

"Whenever my moth uses its hurricane attack, it releases thousands of toxic particles into the air, weakening my opponent's monsters. Like for instance, your DRAGON CHAMPION!"

"Can't he wash those toxins away with something?" Mina asked.

"Forget it!" Mai snapped. "Weevil's got this in the bag."

Hearing Mina's idea, however, Spirit played a Magic Card.

"Makiu, the Magical Mist!" The field was suddenly rained out by pure, mystical waters, washing away the poison of Weevil's Great Moth.

"That shower is gonna soak Weevil's moth, and get rid of the poison for good!" Kento exclaimed. Amazingly, and to the delight of the group, Mai was speechless as she stared wide-eyed at the rain shower.

"You soked my moth and saved yourself with a little sprinkle?!"

"Yes," Spirit replied. "Now, I play my Summoned Skull!" He put his card on the platform, and a huge white skeleton with purple wings appeared.

"Thunderbolt Cut," Sage whispered his signature move in anticipation.

"What's that?" Lita asked.

"Doesn't that skull use electricity to attack?" Sage asked. Everyone gasped, their jaws hanging low, their eyes wide.

"And anyone who's anyone knows water conducts electricity," said Spirit. "Which makes your moth the perfect Lightning Rod for my Skull's attack! Lightning Strike!"

Thousands of volts surged from the skeleton's hands, zapping Weevil's waterlogged moth, and depleting his Life Points. The battle was over. Weevil fell with a crash to the ground as he feinted.

"I hearby relieve him of his Dueling Gauntlet." Joey said, removing the glove from Weevil's hand, and placing it over his own.

"Squashed that bug-a-zoid! Woo!" Serena cheered, smiling.

 **# # #**

"Mmm. Seems Little Yugi and his friends are quite the Happy-Go-Lucky team indeed. I'll need to step up the obstacles, if only to test their true strength," said Pegasus as he watched on a huge flat screen hanging from the ceiling.

 **Whew! Finally got it. Took me a while, but I think I finally got the update set.**

 **Read, Rate, Review, and for Goodness' Sakes people, suggest ideas for my Incomplete Stories!**

 **RobynHood3: Here's hoping you get to read this story of mine, as I'm reading and enjoying your story: A Witchy Idea: Duelist Kingdom. I haven't read the prequel: "A Witchy Idea" yet, but I certainly look forward to it. And I just LOVe imagining how good that one is compared to the sequel.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
